


The Philosopher's Stone and Harry Actually Knows About the Wizarding World

by aco_hogwarts_and_tog, menooha18



Series: Harry Potter AU series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Harry, Dursley Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minerva and Poppy are dating because they deserve to be a power couple, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, called the Golden Shits, ever since first year, everyone loves them though, harry is friends with draco pansy and blaise, harry manages to get in a mess all the time, im pretty sure im forgetting some tags, minerva and severus and poppy are the best parents ever, oh well, they are just a huge group of friends, those are Snapes words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aco_hogwarts_and_tog/pseuds/aco_hogwarts_and_tog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/menooha18/pseuds/menooha18
Summary: Harry Potter thought he was just a normal kid that Vernon Dursley hated because of his parents.Then everything changed.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is mine and my friends' first fic so don't be afraid to leave some creative criticism and new ideas in the comments.
> 
> Also come follow me on Instagram at @aco.hogwarts.and.tog . I post a lot of Harry Potter and ToG/ACOTAR textpost and stuff!
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

_October 31st, 1981_

   As Minerva McGonagall looked on with distaste towards Albus Dumbledore setting the boy on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive, a plan started to form in her head. That is, a plan to save the unfortunate toddler with the lightning scar.


	2. Chapter 1- The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often this is going to get updated but I'll try to keep a schedule.

**Chapter 1 - The Plan**

_July 24th, 1988_

Like any day since he was dropped off on the Dursley’s doorstep, 7 year old Harry Potter woke to his Uncle Vernon furiously rapping on the door and yelling “Wake up, you little freak!” he rolled over and sighed. It was always the same old, same old- wake up, get an insane list of chores, not finish them, get in trouble, no dinner, sleep and repeat. Even on the days that he did finish his chores and get dinner, it was always the small burned bits and not enough to keep him nourished and awake. Harry would often fall asleep during the day, which would lead him to missing his chores and the whole cycle. He desperately wished for someone, anyone to save him from his suffering as he got up and tried not to fall asleep.

* * *

 

   Minerva McGonagall was sitting behind her desk grading the previous years’ exams when she realized something didn’t feel right. Ever since that night when Albus left Harry on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, Minerva cast a spell to check on Harry during the week before his birthday every year and she could feel that something was wrong. The wise woman quickly sent a patronus message through her patronus to Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape, her only colleagues that knew about the spell she had cast upon the child. When the professor and mediwitch rushed through the door with a worried look on their faces, Minerva quickly cast as many silencing and locking spells on the door she could so that Albus wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop and motioned for Severus and Poppy to sit down.

   “The boy is in trou-,” Minerva started but got cut off as Severus exclaimed, “What! Who, where, when, why, and how?!”

   “Severus?” Minerva had never seen the man act like this.

   “Sorry, but… I had promised Lily that I would keep an eye on her son, as much as I hate James though.”

   “You care about him!!” Minerva and Poppy registered, showing the sides of themselves the students rarely get to see.

   “Well, I guess maybe a little.” Severus admitted, looking a little uncomfortable.

   “Ok, Severus’ feelings aside, we need to figure out what to do about Harry,” Poppy said, realizing the man’s restless state, “And soon.” Minerva and Severus nodded as the animagus conjured up some biscuits and firewhisky to enjoy as they contemplated how to save the young Potter boy.

   By the time the two professors and healer had finalized their strategy, dusk had come upon them. “Ok then, we will all meet at the gates at 6 in the morning.” Poppy confirmed as the 2 professors nodded in agreement.

   “See you all in the morning!” Minerva called out as her closest friends left to return to their chambers.


	3. Chapter 2- Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Surprises**

 

_July 25th, 1988_

One by one, the three colleagues arrived at the gates, praying Dumbledore wouldn’t come upon them. As soon as the clock chimed 6, they apparated away into an empty lot a block away from Number 4 Privet Drive.

 

“So, before we go in wands a-blazing, let’s go over our plan.” Minerva declared, taking charge of the situation. She knew if they ran in without rehearsing the plan, somebody would get hurt.

 

_10 minutes later…_

 

They walked up the steps to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Severus in the front because they all knew that if Petunia answered the door, she would recognize him immediately. He knocked on the door and thankfully it was indeed Harry’s aunt that answered the door. She realized who it was and quickly stepped out before Vernon saw.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Petunia hissed, looking at the closed door worriedly as if she were afraid of what was inside.

 

“We know what has been happening to Harry. We have come to collect him before this gets out of hand.” Poppy stated, while Minerva watched for any reaction in the muggle’s face. Surprisingly, she saw relief scramble across her face for a second before her face changed to a distressed state.

 

“It’s only been Vernon harming Harry. I’ve tried to keep him out of Vernon’s reach but he threatens me when I do. He won’t let me take Harry out of the house either, to leave Harry at home with him so that he can harm him without Dudley knowing. All Dudley wants to do is play…” Petunia rambled on and on until Severus held up his hand. She instantly shut up.

 

“Do you think we could come in? We can take care of your husband if you want.” Minerva asked, hoping they could get in before any of the neighbors noticed the three wizards talking to Petunia.

 

“Can you guys hide yourselves first so that Venom doesn't suspect anything?”

 

All three wizards nodded and cast the disillusionment charm on themselves before Petunia turned towards the door.

 

* * *

 

“Petunia! Who was at the door?” Vernon yelled, annoyed that someone was interrupting their breakfast.

 

“Oh, it was just the people who moved in down the road. I think their last name is… is Snap.” Petunia lied, subtly motioning the other three towards the kitchen, where everyone else was.

 

As they entered the kitchen, Minerva had to restrain herself from gasping out loud. Petunia's son and husband were sitting at the table stuffing themselves with the bacon and eggs they had Harry making. She quickly tapped Petunia’s shoulder and motioned for her friends to follow her into the hallway.

 

“I forgot something upstairs Vernon. Just going to go grab it.” Harry's aunt mislead, as she was actually going to speak to the 3 others in her company.

 

Petunia had barely made it up the stairs before she was ambushed by Severus pointing his wand at her and whisper-yelling “You make him cook everything?! He is seven for crying out loud. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t harm you right now.”

 

She paled at the sight of the wand. “I- it’s just breakfast and the occasional dinners but like I

told you outside. It’s all Vernon. He has been making Harry do all of this ever since he was tall enough to use the stove.” No one wanted to think about how old Harry was when Vernon made him start doing that. “Whenever I try to intervene, he directs his anger to me after. I’ve been planning to run away with Dudley and Harry soon, on a day Vernon isn’t very angry and has gone to work. I can’t deal with him anymore!”

 

“PETUNIA! Are you coming down anytime soon?!” Vernon growled,”I have to leave soon!”

 

Petunia paled even more. “Just go hide in the bathroom. I-I’ll be back soon.” she whispered, turning on her heel and trying to calm down before going down to face the wrath of her husband.

 

“Looks like this is bigger than we thought,” Minerva murmured before they headed into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“Well, what should we do?” Poppy asked after casting a Muffliato charm to avoid being heard.

 

“I say we should wait for her oaf of a husband to leave, meet Harry, and see what else Petunia has to say. I also think it would be beneficial to meet her son as well.” Minerva suggested, though it wasn’t really a suggestion and more like what they would do because the other two didn’t want to go against Minerva when something unexpected pops up in her well thought-out plans.

 

Sometime later, Petunia finally came upstairs to let them out of the bathroom.

 

“Ok, so Vernon has left and shouldn’t be back until 5pm at the earliest. Harry and Dudley are playing in their respective bedrooms. We can go into the living room to figure this out.”

 

The three followed Petunia but kept their guard up for anything suspicious. They weren’t going to let anything else surprise them today.


	4. Chapter 3- The Unseen Side of Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to write  
> This chapter is a bit dialogue heavy but the next chapter will finally be from Harry's PoV again  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3- The Unseen Side of Severus**

 

_ July 25th 1988, 9:30am _

“So far, we know that Harry is being treated like shit, Vernon abuses you lot and you want to run away, right?” Minerva summed up once they were seated with a cup of tea.

__

“Uhh… yes. Is there anything else you need to know?”

__

“How do we know Harry will be treated better if he goes with you?” Severus asked, surprising both Minerva and Poppy, as they had never seen him act like this before. 

__

“Well, do you see me making him do chores and things right now? No, I’m letting him play like a normal kid. Its when Vernon is at home that he is forced to do all of that.” Petunia stated.

__

“Do you mind if we discuss this in the kitchen?” Minerva asked, pointing to herself, Severus and Poppy.

__

“No, go right ahead.”

* * *

__

“So, what do we think about Harry going with Petunia?” Minerva inquired as Poppy cast a  _ silencio  _ around them.

__

“ I think we should trust her. I mean we all saw,”

__

“And heard,” Severus interjected.

“The way Vernon treated her too. It couldn’t have been an act. I mean, Vernon didn’t even know we were here.” Poppy stated. 

__

“I have a cottage close to Wiltshire. I know it might be a long term situation but they could stay there for the time being.’’ Severus rushed out, not sure why he was agreeing to this and offering his cottage to a muggle.

__

“Sev, I’m not sure what has gotten into you today but that’s a great idea. Shall we go inform Petunia about our decision?” Minerva asked. She was genuinely surprised at how Severus was acting. The last time she saw him like this was when Lily had died.

__

Poppy nodded, but Severus headed straight for the sitting room, knowing if he spent any more time pondering the decision, he would change his mind. Without saying a word, the other two followed him.

__

* * *

__

“How long will it take you to get ready to leave?” Severus demanded, entering the sitting room and surprising Petunia in the process.

__

“W-well I think I can pack our essentials in an hour or two, b-but if I could have some help, I could be done much faster. You know, with m-magic.” Petunia stammered, barely getting the last sentence out.

__

“Of course we can help you,” Poppy assured, sending a glare towards Severus, “but before we start, could we meet Harry and Dudley and explain the situation to them? The last thing we need right now is for something to go wrong.”

__

Petunia gave a small nod and motioned for them to follow her upstairs.

 


	5. Chapter 4- The Triggered Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update. I can't guarantee that all the chapters will be up with a schedule. We are going to try to post every 1-2 weeks and see how that goes.
> 
> I know the chapters have been short but as soon as he turns 11 the they will hopefully get longer. That should happen in a couple chapters if this goes as planned.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 4- The Triggered Memory**

_Still July 25th, 9:42am_

Harry was minding his own business playing with some of Dudley’s toys when he overheard some voices downstairs. “That’s weird,” Harry thought to himself, “Aunt Petunia rarely calls anyone over on Mondays. Or this early in the day.”

Being too curious for his own good, Harry slowly crept towards the stairs to see who was here. Coming back from the kitchen were three people he had never seen before. They were dressed in odd clothing-no, robes-and were holding a stick-no, a wand-Harry’s mind corrected himself as he studied the trio. Looking at them triggered a memory Harry didn’t even know about.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was Harry’s first birthday and Lily and James had decided to throw a party. There were many people in attendance, including Severus, Minerva and Poppy. Severus had gotten Harry a book called ‘Potions for Toddlers’. “Never too early to start learning.” he said as Lily laughed and shook her head._

_Poppy and Minerva had gotten him a half-kneazle kitten named Crookshanks. “He will always find his way back to you, wherever you are.” they said as James freaked out over the fact that they now also had a mischievous kitten to take care of. “_

 

* * *

 

 

-meet Harry and Dudley and explain the situation to them? The last thing we need right now is for something to go wrong.”

Harry snapped out of his flashback and scrambled back to his room just before he heard his aunt leading the three wizards up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“So Harry usually plays here and Dudley plays here.” Petunia said, pointing to two doors adjacent to each other.

“We want to talk to Harry first as we have a lot to explain to him. How about you go and start explaining to Dudley what is happening once we start talking to Harry?” Minerva decided, motioning for Petunia to open the door and introduce them.

Petunia knocked on Harry’s door. “Harry? Could I come in?” she asked.

“Sure!” Harry opened the door to find the three wizards and aunt Petunia standing right outside his door.

“Hello Harry. I’m Minerva, this is Severus and this is Poppy. Could we come in and talk to you?” Minerva asked subconsciously giving the boy a lookover to see if anything was amiss.. to her relief, he looked perfectly healthy.

“Auntie Minnie? Uncle Sev’vy? Auntie Poppy?” Harry breathed before fainting on the spot.


	6. Chapter 5- The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post faster but I'm not sure if I will have time with schoolwork and exams coming up soon. Also this chapter wasn't going to be this long but I quickly cranked out the last interaction so that you didn't feel that chapter was too short so excuse me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Edit: I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out, but I'm hoping I will have time to write it and post it sometime in the next month. so please don't think the story has been left if it isn't updated soon as it isn't my main priority right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5- The Explanation**

Petunia let out a small gasp of surprise and rushed forward to catch Harry before he hit the floor. She put him on his bed and immediately turned on her heel to face the three stunned wizards.

“‘Auntie Minne, Uncle Sev’vy, Auntie Poppy’? Could you please what the he-heck is going on?” Petunia asked sharply, barely able to keep herself from swearing.

Before they could answer, Dudley came running into the room.

“Mommy? What’s going on? Who are these people? Why are they dressed so weird? And why is Harry sleeping? I thought he was playing?” he asked speaking a mile a minute.

“Dudley, Dudley slow down! I’ll answer all of your questions, but could you sit down on the edge of the bed please?  

“Ok, Dudley, you know how daddy is always very mean to Harry and sometimes me and you, right?” she waited for a nod of his head before she continued. “Well, these people are magical and are going to help us to never be found by daddy again so he can’t hurt us. As for why Harry is sleeping and why they are dressed ‘weirdly’, maybe they could answer.” Petunia answered, gesturing to the others in the room.

“Hello Dudley, my name is Minerva, but you can call me Minne. this is Severus, or Sev, and this is Poppy. Sev can explain our clothes.” Minerva started, pointing to the people with their respective names.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus had a lot of emotions running across his face. Firstly, shock from the fact that he had forgotten how much Harry looked like James, except of his eyes, eyes that he would never be able to forget. Secondly, surprise from when Harry had called him Uncle Sev’vy, a nickname he hadn't heard from anyone since the defeat of Voldemort, except from his godson Draco. And lastly, anger when Minerva told the little muggle boy to call him- Severus, one of the best Potions Masters in all of Europe- Sev.

“Severus, are you ok?” Poppy asked, concerned.

“Minerva, call me when it is time to move them.” forgetting about Dudley being a muggle child, he apparated on the spot, leaving a gasp of surprise and someone fainting.  _ “Probably the muggle spawn.”  _ he thought to himself as he entered the Leaky Cauldron and ordered some firewhisky.

 

* * *

 

 

Minerva was going to curse Severus to high hell once this was all over, and there was no changing her decision.

“Getting on my nerve when we were kids, getting on my nerves now. Figures.” Petunia muttered as she laid a recently fainted Dudley next to Harry.

“I can check up on them to make sure the fainting didn’t cause anything else.” Poppy started, moving towards the two unconscious children. “By the way, what did you mean about Severus getting on your nerves as a kid? And how did you recogni- oh right, never mind.” She stopped talking suddenly and focused on the kids instead, realizing what the glare Minerva was shooting her meant.

“It’s ok. I’ve got to come to terms with it after all. But could I tell you guys after all of this is over? It’s a long story and I don’t think we have time for it right now. Also, I think the kids are about to wake up.” she finished, gesturing towards Poppy working on reviving the two boys.

 

Harry was up first. Minnie rushed forward to explain everything before he flew into a storm of questions.

 

“Hello Harry, I presume you remember me based on your earlier reaction. If you don’t mind, could we go talk in the living room about what is happening?” mainly directing the last question to Petunia.

 

Seeing her nod, Minerva left with Harry, leaving Poppy and Petunia to explain mostly everything to Dudley as he didn’t need to know too much about magic and Harry being a wizard.

 

* * *

 

“So, Harry, I already know that you remember me, Poppy and Severus. What else do you remember, if you don't mind me asking?” She wanted to know what Harry knew before rekindling his memory on the Wizarding World and more.

 

“Well… When I overheard someone talking downstairs, I decided to take a peek because I knew Auntie ‘Tunia rarely calls anyone over at this time. So I snuck up to the stairs and peeked through the railing and saw you guys. when I did that, I guess my brain started correcting me about your robes and wands. And then I had a flashback- at least I think it was a flashback- about my first birthday, I think. I saw you and Poppy give me a cat- no a kneazle- named Crookshanks, and I think you guys were a couple? And Sev’vy gave me a book on Potion Making for Toddlers. How do you make potions by the way? And how often and for what? When can I start to learn?” Harry had started by speaking slowly and quietly but slowly grew more confident and ended with a million questions.

  
  


Filing everything Harry said about his flashback- and how strange of a flashback it was, so detailed- Minerva tried to calm down the ecstatic boy. “Ok, ok! Calm down, there will be more time for questions later. First of all, yes, Poppy and I are a couple. We have been together for quite awhile now. I’m surprised you had that detailed of a flashback. Secondly, I will answer all of your other questions later as I need to talk to you about what is going to happen in the next hour or two.” 

 

Minerva started off by explaining how Petunia wanted to leave Vernon and how they were going to go live in a cottage of Severus’ by Wiltshire. She then continued on with how they were going to be using magic to speed up the packing and moving. That part, of course, had no effect on Harry as it seemed he was slowly remembering what little he knew of magic after meeting the three wizards. She finally ended with how quickly they were going to have to move to do this in time.

 

“Do you understand what the plan is?” the wise witch asked Harry, and after seeing his nod said, “Well then, that's great! Why don’t we head up to everyone else so we can get this done with before your oaf of an uncle comes home.”


	7. Chapter 6-The Move And Minerva's Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, thank you all for waiting so patiently for this next chapter. I'm not too sure if it flows but I'm hoping for the best!
> 
> I've also posted this to Fanfiction.net so you can check it out there under the username aco.hogwarts.and.tog !
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 6- The Move and Minerva's Confrontation**

 

_Still July 25th, 1:05pm_

After all of the explanations were made, Petunia sent Harry to distract Dudley by playing in the backyard as she does not want him to know more about magic than he already did. Once that was done, she and the two witches sped through the house packing everything Petunia deemed essential- clothes, toiletries, and the odd nicknack she couldn't bear to get rid of.

 

Two hours later, they were ready.

 

"Harry, Dudley! Could you come inside please?" While Petunia waited for them, she signaled to Minerva to call Severus.

* * *

 

An owl, apparation, or a patronus message. Minerva knew an owl would take too long so that was out of the question. Apparation could work but she didn't know exactly where he was so it had to be a patronus message. Using the spell Dumbledore had taught the Order of the Phoenix she conjured her patronus, a tabby cat, so it was ready to deliver a message.

 

"Give this message to Severus: It's time. And don't try any games. I'm expecting you to show up in less than two minutes at the door." With a wave of her wand, she sent her patronus on its way. And in perfect timing too, because the kids ran in not even a minute later. She realized that someone has to explain to Dudley how they were going to travel. She opened her mouth to speak but Poppy beat her to it.

 

"Dudders, do you remember how that man, Sev, disappeared into thin air?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "Well, he is going to return and then we are going to travel the same way to get to his house. I know it sounds crazy but you trust me, right?" Dudley nodded his head at the same time Severus apparated in, right in front of the door.

* * *

 

"You said at the door but you never specified which side." He drawled, enjoying the looks of surprise on Petunia and her spawn's faces.

 

Minerva took a deep breath in and out. She can not get mad at Severus here, especially with the audience around them.

 

“Severus, do you mind if we have a quick conversation in my office once we drop them off at your cottage?” she said through clenched teeth, not wanting to lose it.

 

A look of fear flitted across his face but disappeared as quickly as it showed. “Why, of course. I will show up as soon as I will have freshened up.”

 

Now that that problem was settled (kind of), Minerva decided it was time to get going.

 

“All right, since we have three of you, three of us, and three bags, I’m going to divide everyone up evenly. Poppy, you will take Dudley and his bag. Sev, you will take Petunia and her bag, and don’t pull any funny business. Harry, you and your bag are going to be coming with me. Am I missing anything?” Minerva commanded.

 

Severus stepped forward holding up two slips of parchment and a couple vials of a substance. “Yes, you are. My cottage is an unplottable so you will need these. And some stomach-calming drought, made so muggles can drink it as well.” he snapped, thrusting the parchment and vials into the animagus’ hands. Minerva proceeded to pass a parchment and two vials to Poppy and a vial to Harry. Once everyone had downed their vial, the group apparated to the cottage.

* * *

 

Harry was glad Auntie Minnie had given him the potion before they apparated, otherwise he probably would have thrown up. After shaking the dizziness from his body, he starts to get a look at his surroundings. He is awed by the amount of green around him- trees in every direction, full of leaves and fruit; rolling hills that go farther than his eyes can see. Harry turns around and gasps. The cottage is huge! It is a beautiful yellowy colour and there is a porch that looks like it goes all the way around the house. “It looks like it is straight out of a fairy-tale!” he thought, amazed. 

 

“Wow…” The whole group breathed in awe, except for Severus, who just smirked at their reactions.

 

“Now that you’ve all stared in awe at my cottage, shall we go in and get you set up?” Severus started striding towards the door without waiting for an answer.

* * *

 

_2:15pm, Severus’ Cottage_

Petunia, Dudley, and Harry wasted no time in setting up their bedrooms and the living room before going to find some food in the kitchen. There wasn’t a lot but thankfully, there was enough to last them the night and the next morning.

 

“Now that you are all settled in, we will be back tomorrow to finish setting up the rest of the house for you. With some groceries.” Minerva told the three, before leaving with Poppy and Severus to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

 

_2:30pm, Grunnings_

Vernon Dursley was sitting at his desk when he got the sudden urge to go home, having a bad feeling that something was wrong. He checked out and rushed home as fast as he could. When he walked up to the front door, he noticed it was quiet, too quiet. Vernon opened the door and found the house abandoned- no one was in the house and all of Petunia’s prized nicknacks were missing. He was about to call her when he noticed a note sitting on the kitchen island.

 

_Vernon,_

_I’ve decided to run away from you. I took the kids and am taking full custody of them. You can try looking for me but you won’t find me. I will be cutting all ties with anything related to you or Privet Drive. Goodbye._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia_

 

It took a couple minutes for the letter to kick in and Vernon didn’t know what to do. He slid to the ground with a bottle of whiskey and drank himself to sleep.

* * *

 

_3:30pm, Hogwarts_

Minerva was waiting in her office for Severus when Dumbledore suddenly strode in.

 

“Minerva, do you know anything about three wizards visiting Number 4 Privet Drive today?”

 

“Ohhh shit…”

 

 


End file.
